


Luffy's Letter.

by Ellenthered



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenthered/pseuds/Ellenthered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Luffy to Ace and Sabo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luffy's Letter.

You hated me at first,

you even spit on me.

I didn't like you either,

Ace, the boy who lived with the bandits.

I forgave you quickly,

but you still didn't like me.

I followed you,

and you tried to kill me.

I finally found where you go everyday,

and I met your friend Sabo.

You two tried to kill me,

But I got captured by the enemy

You two came to save me,

I don't know why.

You both were hurt,

saving the boy who you hated.

We become brothers,

I never had a real family.

The three of us living on our own,

in our secret base.

You went with them Sabo,

I didn't understand.

Why didn't Ace want to fight back,

why didn't he want to rescue you?

Bluejam tricked us,

He set fire to Grey Terminal.

Were you safe Sabo?

Were you worried.

We got your letter Sabo,

but it was to late.

Dogora saw your ship explode,

he saw you die.

It's been years,

since you died Sabo.

Did you hear me,

I called out to you as I left the island.

I've had so many adventurers,

sailing with my friends.

I'm half way there,

see Ace and Sabo I am strong.

My friends were gone,

the bear took them away.

I wasn't worried because they are strong,

and Ace needed my help.

I couldn't do it,

I couldn't save Ace.

He died in my arms,

I can still see his blood on my hands.

What was I thinking,

Pirate King! Yeah right.

How could I do that,

if I couldn't even save my family.

Jinmbi reminded me,

of just what I had left.

My friends scattered around the world,

my family for a year.

I've trained for so long,

two whole years.

I finally saw them again,

my beloved friends.

Sabo can you see me,

can you see what your little brother is doing?

Are you proud of me Sabo,

are you proud of what I've done?

Ace are you with Sabo,

are you two happy.

Do you miss me,

because I know I miss you.

Do you see me brothers?

Are you watching?

I'm doing it now,

I'm making my dreams come true.


End file.
